Blood Stains
by Lestatinator
Summary: Just my own version using Steven Strait's character.


CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION TO CATIE PIERCE'S LIFE

"Hey!! Your'e a crazy bitch!!!"

Every morning this is what I wake up to, an ordinary house, filled with ordinary people, and an "ordinary" wake-up call from my good friend, Karen Briggs. Well, it's not her actual presence that wakes me up, but the ring tone she programmed on my phone for when she calls. Of course, it wasn't out of the goodness of her heart but from her constant boredom in English.

Nonetheless, it is Karen's voice I wake up to each morning, and it is the voice that ends my day. I am only a junior in highschool, and yet I feel as if I've discovered everything in this life worth discovering. I've been drunk, gotten wasted at a party (a dull one), I've been in love, then been heart-broken, and even smoked once.

Other than that, this little town of Cambridge doesn't really have much left to offer. Nothing interesting ever happens, no one interesting ever moves in, and basically my days are filled with the dull thud of disappointment and occasional laughs as a reaction to Karen's cruel humor. And to top it all off, I'm late to school again, otherwise Karen would not be calling.

Because of how "routine" my life has become since I've moved to this wasteland, I am already guessing, as I get out of bed, that Karen is outside in her black '98 ford mustang calling and recalling until I peek my head out the window and flip her off. Our relationship is based souly on our need for "more". Our personalities clash completely, but hey, we make up for it by cracking eachother up, even in the dullest of dull moments in this dullsville.

I've had boyfreinds in this town, but like I said, when you've been brokenhearted once, your future relationships won't get anywhere past the physical. Whilst I began my "changing of clothes" part of the routine, I caught sight of myself in the mirror, seemingly reviewing my face as if I had never seen it before. Tall and slender, long, dark red hair (without the freckles), green eyes, and full, constantly moist lips. I smiled to myself feeling the sore on the inside of my lower lip, caused by the endless worry that, in turn, caused the endless chewing of my lip. And for some reason, I always leaned my torso back, my body tilted onto my right leg, probably caused by the amount of weight put on my right side by the hefty bag I toted from class to class. I reminded myself so much of my father. Too bad.

Oh well, enough reminiscing, now to catch up with the rest of the world this morning. Now that my clothes are on, and it seems, notice I said "seems", that I have everything I need, I barrel my way down stairs with the usual quick goodbye from my mother as she grabs her keys to make her way to her maid job at the local Motel 8.

Like the usual sob stories, my mom and my moving here was out of desperation from my mother and father's pain-in-the-ass divorce. He cheated on her, she cheated on him, and no, we were not one big happy family. I don't blame my mom for leaving, I actually commended her, I would have done the same with a husband like that. But thank god for grandparents, well, actually damn them, or I wouldn't be stuck living right next to them in this dullsville of a wasteland.

Just as I had suspected, Karen was giving me faces in our front lawn, currently tapping the screen of her phone which read 8:20. Hey, ten minutes better than yesterday, not bad. If truth be told, no one around here really cared if we were late for school, not even my mom. Well, actually there was the librarian, probably the only male librarian in a one hundred years, because quite frankly, that's how old he is, and thats how long he's been a librarian.

He has his own personal vendetta against anything that's late, from library books to students. So as you can imagine, I am basically his least favorite person in the world. Yet again, as routine would have it, after finally pulling up to the school in Karen's less than new vehicle, and entering the pearly gates of what is officially known as Cambridge's own personal prison, because of pure luck Mr. Gibb (demonic librarian) was standing at the ready with two tardies.

Karen tried her sex appeal, basically the only thing she was able to contract from her genious of a gorgeous mother, but as usual, all attempts at "flirting" her way out of it failed with this old chum.

As we skidded down the hall towards first period, I noticed that Karen was having trouble pulling down the skirt she had recently raised for her attempts at Mr. Gibb's lustful side, that had obviously died along with the dinosaurs back in the days of his birth. Karen, of course, could have been wearing sweat pants, if anything, and she would still get the attention that she recieves from males every day. Her hair a pure blonde, and her eyes a shining blue. With the usual knockout blonde features, and retaining the hour-glass figure of one as well, how could she not?

I whispered, "slut", she growled back with a, "skank", and we officially began our freindly day of sarcasm caused by endless boredom.

Little did I or Karen know that our day would become a little less boredom filled, and our minds a little less controlled by desperation for something to do. First I feel I must clarify something here.

I have always felt that one-night-stands were something practiced by single roaming adults, and single roaming adults only. I never suspected in a million years that I would be pushed into the situation especially in "CAMBRIDGE". And I know that the term one-night-stand is always followed by a face of disgust, but really, it wasn't as hard to say yes as you might think.

Anyways, I'm getting ahead of myself, as far as you should know, my name is Catie Pierce, and this day started off normal, but ended differently from any day I've experienced in Dullbridge.

CHAPTER 2: CHRISTOPHER RADVAN

Having started off our day in its "usual" manner, it was not surprising that from then on it continued on a "usual" track.

Class after class of boring words and sentences that coagulated in my brain like zombie blood, and didn't even enter Karen's seeing how she slept half the day away. Her nights were filled with endless online chatting, countless dates with boys, and hour after hour of reviewing her horoscope.

In fact, she had gotten me quite interested in my forecast for each day, so together, we would find our way to the library at some point in our schedule, sneak on to one of the computers to work on a "class project", and read our horoscopes together.

Being that Art was our easiest subject to find ourselves out of, during our fourth period of Art 1, we found ourselves once again in front of the reserved laptops, pretending to be working on class work, and instead finding out what other people thought would become of our day.

As Karen was reading off how today would be semi productive for her, I caught sight of our resident library aid giving what seemed to be, from the back, a new male student a tour of the library. As Ben, the book nerd/aid, moved on to the biography section, talking aimlessly about how he was related to James Madison, the mysterious newbie turned, giving me my first glance of Christopher Radvan.

He had the basic all time woman-getter description, tall, dark, and handsome. His hair, a raven-black, routinely seemed to shine in the sunlight cast from a neighboring window, contrasting with his even blacker eyes that also shined, but with an onyx style. His skin a dark tan, hinting towards a native background, and his lips just as full as mine, but not in a feminine way. His body was fit, his physique complimenting the angelic features of his face. Everything seemed innocent about him, except for his eyes, with the white surrounding the pupil cast in shadow by his dark eyebrows, only making him even more attractive and seductive due to the mysterious factor. His clothing of choice was a pair of blue jeans with a form-fitting black shirt, topped off with a black coat trailing down his legs, just touching the floor.

He turned and looked at me, sending a dazzling smile that forced me into a series of stunned faces and being speechless as Karen questioned if I had heard any of her horoscope at all. Karen finally caught sight of the cause for my distress, smiled slyly, and waved. The dazzling newbie waved back, and then actually ditched his tour without a word, making his way towards us.

I quickly regained my composure, which wasn't much to begin with, and smiled as he asked for our names, holding out his hand, forcing me to actually move. As I responded with "Catie Pierce", my voice unexpectedly cracking, I savored his touch, enjoying the warmth his hand radiated into mine.

He smiled down at me, obviously taking my subconcious need to hold on to his hand as long as possible in a humorous way. I watched Karen from the corner of my eye, not caring to look completely away from Christopher, as she looked from me to him, from him to me, already concocting herself a plan to matchmake us into her matchmaker business. Karen finally began her interrogation, which I had already saw coming, seeing how everytime she thinks she's found a guy for me, in come the questions.

"So, Mr... Radvan, was it? From what place, may I ask, did you transfer from?" Karen placed her chin on her fist, trying to seem sincerely interested. Christopher in turn sarcasticaly smiled to himself, and answered back, not skipping a beat.

"Basically just down the road from this town in Loan Oak. Parents decided to find 'better' jobs in another town just as big as the one they currently lived in, with the same job offers too. But I guess it was worth it, I did get to meet you lovely ladies."

"Oh really?" Karen rhetorically questioned, managing to get a sly look at me. Suddenly deciding to drop all further questions that would have continued as regularly planned if it hadn't been for Ben making his way towards his missing "tourist", Karen grabbed the left arm of Christopher's coat, pulling his face down close to her's and questioned in a very serious, very mysterious manner.

"Will you give Catie here a night on the town? She's a lonely broad herself, as you seem to be being that you're new here and everything. Why don't you two... keep eachother company? Whether it be just for tonight or for the rest of..." At this point, I had punched my clenched fist into her arm so hard, she had screeched quite loudly in response, creating an echo throughout the library.

Already catching sight of Mr. Gibb making his way over in search of the cause of the commotion, Karen and I quickly gathered our stuff and started making our way towards the door. Christopher, without hesitation, followed, seemingly not confused, or atleast not worried about being confused, just intent on following us out of the library.

Once out in the hallway, already beginning to laugh from the dazed look on Mr. Gibb's face, I didn't notice Christopher pulling me aside until I caught sight of Karen quite a few steps ahead of me. He looked at me with those onyx eyes, obviously attempting to seduce me sticking around besid him. And I must say, he was doing a really good job of it too.

"So, Catie, what do you think of Karen's suggestion? I wouldn't mind someone giving me a tour around the town, and I surely wouldn't mind it at all if that someone were you." He did the dazzling smile move again, which of course, despite the fact I was expecting it, caused me to cave in and give in completely.

"Ummm..." Already stuttering, as usual when it came to talking to this particular person, "I guess so. I don't really have a car, so we'll have to 'tour' around in whatever you drive. Is that ok?"

He nodded his head in response as we began our tread down the hall, him following me seeing how he couldnt' know where my class was. "We could just leave from the school. I drove up here, and we can spend afternoon touring. That sound good with you? Or would you have parent trouble?"

I bit my lip, having already caused it to bleed just the tiniest bit from biting it throughout this awkward conversation. "Sure," I heard myself answer, not really knowing what part of me was talking, "That would be great. And no about the parent thing, my mom works well into the night. Most of the time, I don't even go home, and she never misses me."

I didn't really understand why I thought it nescessary to mention that my mom didn't come home until the late hours of the night, but nonetheless, Christopher continued on with me, unchanged and expressionless, except for that same sexy smile of his.

We finally made it to my classroom door, he said goodbye, and throughout the period, I spent my boredom thinking about the hotness of Radvan and how I was so glad to have a friend like Karen Briggs.

CHAPTER 3: ALMOST A ONE-NIGHT-STAND


End file.
